wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andyhunt
Please, check out this link for holiday-related pages that need truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:51, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Disambiguous Pages The tag you put on Kanye West is for "disambig" pages, like Cat and Chinese. In other words, pages that have the same name, but depending on how the word is used can be vastly different things. The Kanye page is not a disambiguous page. Maybe if there were several guys named Kanye it would work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:33, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :No problem, everyone likes the AssMap pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:37, 19 December 2006 (UTC) You are Such A Patriotic Citizen That Time Magazine has voted you "Person of The Year for 2006"! Congratulations! (You didn't have to delete what you wrote, it was just a joke)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, if you see any more "news" stories that deserve notice, please post them here. I just wrote up a bit for your award. Your ma must be so proud.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:16, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Dallas Cowboys Just an FYI: be careful with Dallas Cowboys, it has already been deleted once before due to randomness. Where you are taking it is great (keep emphasizing the "Bush=Macho=Cowboy=Great" theme and you'll be fine) Also, don't forget to tag it "Under Construction"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:08, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Pirates I hope I didn't interfere with your page by adding those sections. I think someone tried to link Pirates to the Flying Spaghetti Monster, too--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Technically, right now it's your page, so while you are working on it, put an Under Construction tag so people won't bother with it, add some pages, and when you feel it's ready, nominate it to be "Featured" on the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Important Symbols--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::You can also add Pirates to the "Ridiculous Theories and Notions" category by tagging as such ("RTN")--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Have I Read The Stuff On This Site? Yes I have. However, like the note said, randomness is allowed on few pages here (mostly the meme-fests: Chuck Norris-, Jack Bauer-type pages) but you can't link to them. Write as much as you want about that hobo character on the Chuck Norris page, just don't link to it. In fact, I will can make a sub-directory for the characters you create...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, it's up, do with it what you will. It's called: "Walker Texas Ranger/Minor Characters"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:22, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I am trying to keep the (cough) integrity (cough) of this site at some level near to Our Glorious Stephen. The Users who have a problem with me are the ones who continue to post vanity/vandalism without responding to any messages. Thank you for your contributions, Stephen will soon know of your truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::We try to make the wiki a reflection of Stephen 's Gut as it is revealed to America during "The Colbert Report" most everyone here is pretty funny and are It-Getters, so the site is shaping itself up nicely. We just have to keep an eye on people who are not It-Getters and intent on making Our Glorious Stephen look bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:50, 11 December 2006 (UTC)